This invention relates generally to stitching presses which are employed to threadably stitch sections to form book blocks. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated machines which include a station for stitching book block sections and an automatic conveyor system for transporting the book block sections to the stitching station.
In stitch press systems to which the invention relates, book block sections are transported in semi-continuous fashion and selectively positioned in the operating area of a sewing or stitching head. A feeding apparatus comprises a conveyor system to accurately position the book sections and to feed the book sections to the sewing head in a rapid high-output fashion. In conventional systems, the sewing needles and hook needles of the sewing head are frequently subjected to bending stresses due to the interface with the high speed feeding apparatus. The bending stresses frequently result in premature wear of the needles and in the enlargement of the holes punched by the needles. The book block spline may thus tend to rise. The resulting book binding may be both susceptable to structural damage and aesthetically unpleasing.